Boo Do You Think You Are?
"Boo Do You Think You Are?" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the sixteenth episode of the first season, and the first Halloween episode of the series. HTF's Episode Description Our first Halloween episode proves that Flaky really does have something to be scared about! A haunted house ride turns a little too real for our Happy gang. Maybe they should have gone trick-or-treating instead! Plot Giggles, Sniffles, and Flaky all jump into a cart, apparently excited for something. Then it reveals that they're entering a haunted house at the carnival. Giggles and Sniffles are obviously excited, while Flaky is scared. When they enter the building, Sniffles gets startled by a hand that pops out of a coffin, and chuckles. Suddenly, it grabs Sniffles' head, and gives it a hard scratch, cutting up his head and revealing his brain. Giggles screams in terror and she starts whimpering and can barely look away at Sniffles' dead corpse. Giggles doesn't notice that a pendulum swinging back and forth in front of their car. Flaky tries to warn Giggles, but she's still traumatized and she doesn't move. As a result, she gets sliced in half. Flaky screams in horror and backs into a corner, when suddenly a cauldron suspended above the cart fills it with lava (or molten copper) up to Flaky's waist. In pain, she jumps out of the cart, now with her lower body reduced to a skeleton, screaming. She falls onto the floor. Suddenly, the cart tips over, burning the rest of her body (excluding the top of her head, then her lower jaw falls off). Before the episode ends, a cheap paper ghost drops down beside Flaky's skeleton and lets out a wail. Moral "Don't take candy from strangers!" Deaths #Sniffles has a huge chunk of of his skull and brain scratched off by a monster hand from the ride. #Giggles gets cut in half by a pendulum. #Flaky has most of her flesh burnt away by molten copper. Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #When Giggles is sliced in half, her eye sockets remain uncut. #Both Giggles and Sniffles die and remain in the car, but when the lava is first seen, their remains disappear. #The cart seems to have shrunk when Flaky steps back to the corner of the cart. #The kart gets small or big several times. #The blood is actually orange sometimes throughout the episode. Quick Shot Moment Just when the zombie hand grabs Sniffles' head, there's a brief shot of Flaky screaming once she sees Giggles getting sliced in half by the pendulum. Trivia *This is the first Halloween episode of the series. Unlike future Halloween episodes, this one doesn't have a Gothic opening. *This is one of the few episodes where a character cries because of another character's death. *This trio is seen together again in Idol Curiosity. *This is, so far, the only Halloween episode where Lumpy doesn't appear. *Contrary to the episode description, later episodes would prove that trick-or-treating isn't much safer than haunted house rides in the world of Happy Tree Friends... *Nobody survives the episode, this also goes with Class Act, Home is Where the Hurt is, I've Got You Under My Skin, and All In Vein. *When Flaky shakes Giggles before her death, you can hear her say "Get outta the way!" *The title is a parody of "Who Do You Think You Are?". *The carnival they come from looks like the one from Pitchin' Impossible, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, and Aw Shucks! * Generic Tree Friends appear on the Ferris Wheel, But they're really hard to see. * When this episode is viewed on a swf. format, A teaser for the episode Hide and Seek appears before the credits. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes